


The Game

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Rhett, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Injuries, body issues, mentions of previous non-con relations, rhink, suggested drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If the life you're living doesn't fulfil your needs, what you're going to do?</em>
</p>
<p>These series are based on the AU of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6318571/chapters/14476285"><em>The Cerulean Dream</em></a>. If you haven't read the main fic, it's OK. All you need to know is that Link has been through some hard times and he has a tattoo sleeve on his left arm and currently a red hair.  This story is kind of a follow up to what happened after the main story and every update/chapter is based on your requests. I will set up a poll after every piece so you can vote what you want to happen next (I will take my liberties but..). This story might get into a deeper level too like the main fic did. It's all about what you want to read. I love TCD universe and I happily write about that. Thank you for reading and don't forget to vote!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea

It was like the worst nightmare coming to true for Link. Well, not really since he had been through a lot in his life. But in his new life, everything had become duller. Now he was sitting in his backyard, lounging in sun chair with a beer in his hand, it had gotten warm already. He watched Rhett hassling with the barbecue. The taller man was in his element while grilling chicken breasts, salmon and pork ribs along with corn cobs. He was talking with their neighbor Robert and his overly giggly wife Stephanie.

Link took a sip from his beer and grimaced at its warmness and put it down on the tiled patio. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the hot afternoon sun instead. Rhett had invited a few of their neighbors over and Link had agreed because it seemed to make his life partner happy. He was into family life and this casual life they've been living for almost a year now. Link appreciated that but somehow he felt like he was above it all. He thought they knew nothing about real life. They all had been living a secured life while he was out there, trying to survive from a heartbreak, broken body, and broken mind. They didn't know anything about the horrors Link had experienced. Link knew he was free now, he could let go and live like them but to him, it wasn't an option. In some level, he would never be like them.

He could always pretend but that was not him. If he didn't like someone he sure as hell wouldn't act like he did. He stayed off the conversation and only spoke when something was asked of him. One time he could hear this Stephanie woman asking from Rhett if he was alright if he was always like this and if she and her husband should come back another time. _Yes please!_ His inner voice screamed but he wouldn't say anything aloud. He was aware how much he had put Rhett through already and all the things he did to make him happy. He owed him, so much. His life.

He could smell all the goodies Rhett was grilling but it made him more nauseous than hungry. Not because the food would be bad, but the thought of eating in front of everyone made him nervous. It always had made him nervous. It was an another issue he should deal with but he always thought it's a minor thing to worry about since there are bigger problems in his life, at the very moment too.

He got up from his chair and walked to the door, he opened the sliding doors a little rougher than he intended, making Rhett look at his way. He went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was still a lot of beers and other beverages left for the guests, he needed something stronger to make it through the night. He closed the fridge and opened the freezer to grab the ice cold vodka bottle. He uncorked it and poured a good shot of it in his glass. He sighed deeply and rolled the small shot glass between his fingers on the kitchen counter.

''Link?'' He heard Rhett's voice behind him. He pushed the glass a little further and leaned on the counter, he didn't look at Rhett and his whole body tensed. He didn't want to talk now.

''What?'' He asked, still eyeing the full shot glass of vodka.

''Is everything alright?'' Rhett was much closer now, Link could feel him right behind him.

''Yeah.'' He answered and took a hold of the glass and drank it all in one go. He straightened himself and poured himself another full glass.

''Doesn't look that way.'' Rhett put his hand on Link's shoulder and spun him around. Link frowned and pushed him away with one hand.

''I'm just tired and bored. Nothing serious.'' Link said. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

''You've been this way for the whole week, Link. Don't tell me lies, I can see right through you.'' Rhett grabbed Link by his upper arms, making a direct eye contact with him.

Link blinked a few times, took a deep breath. ''Okay, this is just what I didn't want from life. I miss the city, I miss that lifestyle there. These people here... They are ordinary, dull and dumb, I don't have anything in common with them.'' Link nodded towards the patio door. He saw the worried look in Rhett's eyes. ''I'll be fine, go entertain your guests.''

Rhett was concerned, more than he had been in the same week. Every time when he came back from work he found Link sitting on a couch, staring blankly at the TV screen, doing nothing. When they had moved and dealt with some ''issues'' everything had bee alright for a while. They had nights out while playing their little game as meeting as strangers somewhere, then going home or motel together to continue. Those nights had Link _glowing_ , he was happy and he was just being himself, teasing and happy like Rhett liked him the best. But now it didn't seem to be enough. Working full time and maintaining a house there was not lot free time to figure out some other _activities_ to keep his lover satisfied. He didn't want to pick up a fight over it either. All he wanted was to make Link happy but Link had made it pretty difficult to execute.

''You know I love you, right?'' Rhett murmured and leaned closer, placing a light kiss on his forehead. 

Link's hand went onto Rhett's waist, grabbing him tightly. ''I know...'' He said and pulled Rhett closer and buried his face in his chest, inhaling deeply before looking up. He was still amazed how much taller Rhett actually was, all he could see was Rhett's beard until the man tilted his head down. Rhett petted Link's hair gently and then placed his hand on the smaller man's cheek and pressed his lips against Link's. 

''You wanna go rest or are you going to join us?'' Rhett asked after the kiss.

''I'll join, I don't want to be rude. It's not their fault they are dull and stupid.'' Link grinned.

Rhett chuckled. ''They're fine, they've just lived their life differently.'' He kissed Link once more before breaking free and going back outside.

Link eyed at the vodka bottle and decided for an another shot before joining the others. 

_For Rhett._

**~~~*~~~**

The evening turned into a night. Their guests were gone, tipsy and full of Rhett's BBQ food. The night had been successful and Rhett was happy. He was putting the leftovers into a plastic container and in tin foil. ''You sure you don't want more?'' He asked from Link who was picking up empty beer cans and paper plates into a trash bag. Link had only eaten one small chicken fillet and a corn cob while others had tasted pretty much everything.

''Yeah, I just wanna go sleep now.'' Link replied and got everything cleaned. He was about to take the trash bag to the front yard's trash bin but Rhett stopped him. 

''I can take that.'' He said smiling. ''Go to bed, I'll be there soon too.'' Rhett wasn't sleepy and he had some other things in mind, he had a great day and wasn't ready to end it. He was sure he could get Link's mind of the sleep too. He could already imagine how he would slip under the covers beside Link and without foreplay or anything sweet he would just tug Link's underwear down and lift his legs up and crawl between them and just take him while listening Link's beautiful moans and whimpers of pleasure. Link loved it rough and Rhett was in a mood for that.

When he had finally done everything needed he went inside. He flicked the lights off which Link had left for him. He entered the bedroom. Link had shut off the light from his side and he was curled into a fetal position under the covers. Rhett sighed, the smaller man seemed to be asleep already. It had happened a lot lately. He knew it was partly his fault. At first, it was always Link who crawled on top of him and kissed and groped him until he was ready, no matter how tired Rhett was at the moment. Now, Rhett couldn't remember the last time it happened, the time when Link had made the first move.

Rhett changed his clothes into his night time gear, white t-shirt, and black briefs. He got under the covers on his back. He turned the last light off and let his eyes adjust to the dark room. For a moment he listened to Link's heavy breathing and then turned to spoon him. He pulled the covers down a little to expose Link's neck and partly his tattooed arm. He kissed his shoulder and then his neck, wet small pecks to Link's exposed skin. Link began to wake up. He yawned and stretched himself a little. ''Rhett... I'm trying to sleep.'' He said, his voice groggy from the sleep.

Rhett pressed himself tightly against Link's body, making sure his hardening erection was pressing against Link's soft ass. ''I want you.'' He whispered and kept sucking and kissing Link's neck. ''I want you so fucking bad.'' He repeated louder. 

Link let out a small whimper. ''Rhett... No.'' He tried to pull away but Rhett pulled him back, roughly and pushed him onto his back. Rhett climbed on top of him, attacking his mouth with his own. Link was struggling under him, trying to get away. He didn't think it was weird, they liked to play these games where Link pretended not liking it. Rhett was sure that was the case this time too. He was hard and rubbed himself against Link. He nudged his leg between Link's legs, forcing them apart.

Link grabbed his arms harder and forcefully he pushed Rhett off him. ''Stop it!'' He yelled.

Rhett was surprised at first but smirked then. ''Come on, baby. Give me that sweet ass of yours.'' He chuckled and attacked Link again. He thought Link wanted to play rougher this time. Before he could get on top of Link again Link jumped out of the bed. 

''I said, no!'' Link yelled, grabbed his pillow and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Rhett utterly confused. He turned on his back, cursing in his mind. It didn't help he had raging erection making a tent in his underwear. He hopped out of the bed and followed Link who had gone into the guest bedroom to continue sleeping. Rhett sat on the bed beside Link. ''I just want to sleep, Rhett.'' Link said and turned his back on him. 

''Link...'' Rhett tried, he put his hand on the smaller man's waist. He had never seen Link this way. He had never pushed him away like this.

''Please, Rhett.'' Link said quietly.

Rhett nodded, he knew Link didn't see it but he got up and closed the door behind him, going back to their bedroom. He slumped on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Being rejected made him hurt more than he had expected. _What the hell is going on with him now? Everything should be better and not like this. I can't believe he actually went into the next room to sleep. This has to be something else than just needing to sleep. Besides, he has never turned down the opportunity to have sex..._

Most of the night Rhett spend staring at the ceiling in the dark room. All kinds of thoughts were invading his mind. He was fearing Link had cheated on him or something equally bad, he could not go through this anymore. He trusted Link but he began to think it was a mistake.

He had barely fell asleep when the morning light hit his eyes through the cracks of the curtains. It was Saturday so he wouldn't necessarily need to get up but he needed to talk with Link. He didn't want to worry about this anymore. After the quick trip to the bathroom, he lazily got into the kitchen and got the coffee maker ready. Then he walked towards the guest bedroom and saw the door was open. He peeked in and he couldn't see Link anywhere. It was weird for him to wake up this early, especially on the weekends. ''Link?'' He called but there was no answer. He searched the whole house but there was no sight of Link. He looked outside and saw the car in the driveway. _He can't be far._

He went to the back yard. He spotted Link in the middle of the yard. He was on a blanket and he was touching his toes with his fingers and then slowly straightening his back, his arms went high above his head. ''Huh?'' Rhett said mostly to himself. He walked to Link. ''What you're doing?'' He got in front of him. Link's eyes were closed and brows knitted together like he was concentrating on what he was doing really hard.

''Yoga.'' Link replied and bend down again, then getting onto his belly and supporting his upper body with his arms, arching his back.

''Since when you've done yoga?'' Rhett crossed his arms over his chest. Link was a quite a sight in his tight, black tank top and gray sweatpants which hugged his pert ass nicely.

Link shrugged. ''I've been doing it for a while, usually, I do this when you're not home so you're not interrupting but the guest bedroom's bed is hard, couldn't sleep that well so I figured something else to do. Besides I'm getting old, I want to stay lithe.'' Link replied and continued to do his thing.

Rhett rolled his eyes. ''Okay, sorry to distract you... I made some coffee, want me to bring you some?'' Rhett asked.

''Yeah, sure. I'm almost done.''

Rhett didn't know where and when Link had learned yoga but he guessed he had seen people doing it at the gym he went during the days.

He poured him and Link cups of coffee and added some milk to Link's mug. He brought them outside. Link saw him and finished his yoga session. He went to Rhett and took the mug from his hands. Together they sat on the bench, which had come with the house and Link had agreed to keep it.

''So...'' Rhett took a sip from his coffee. ''Wanna talk about what happened last night?'' He asked then, staring into his lap.

''Nothing to talk about. I was just tired.'' Link said, looking into the distance. 

''Link... You've never turned down-'' Rhett didn't to get to finish his sentence when Link lifted his hand up to silence him.

''Sorry if I hurt your masculinity somehow but... Can't you see, you are turning me into a _housewife_ you promised you wouldn't do. I saw it so clearly yesterday, we've become Robert and Stephanie. That small, brunette woman did nothing but stood beside his husband, giggling at his jokes and she just... I don't know, stood there like she didn't have her own personality at all, she exists just for her husband. When you climbed on top of me I saw myself as Stephanie.'' Link chuckled and shook his head while still looking into the distance, he continued: ''Our special nights have narrowed into 'once a month' thing. How long it takes to become a 'once a year' thing? I know you're tired after work but I don't want to be the one who just looks pretty beside you when you host guests and bring money to this household and then you just climb on top of me when I'm already asleep, expecting me to be ready for you and let you just fuck me and then roll back to your side and snore. It ain't gonna happen! When was the last time when you even have asked how I'm doing or what I'm doing during the days? Do you even care?'' Link's voice got louder with every sentence until he accidentally spilled his coffee on himself. ''Fuck!'' He yelled and put the coffee mug down.

Rhett was dumbfounded and stared at him, wide-eyed. He needed a moment to think about what Link had just said. He had no idea what Link had felt inside but the last part got his attention, he feared to what Link was referring to. ''What are you doing during the days then?'' He was terrified of the answer. Images of Link cheating on him flooded his mind, he was already feeling the anger build inside him. He watched how Link was trying to dry the spilled coffee with a paper towel. When Link didn't answer anything but just cursed his ruined pants, Rhett got up from the bench. ''Did you cheat on me?'' He asked then, a lump in his throat. He was getting ready for the devastating answer, his fists clenching. He wouldn't hit Link, it was just a reaction.

Link stopped what he was doing and looked up to Rhett, he was not expecting that question at all. ''What? No! Of course, not. That's not what I meant at all.'' Now that he thought about his words afterward he could understand why Rhett took his words that way, he felt slightly bad. And since it had happened in the past... Link shook the thoughts out of his head and from Rhett's co-worker.

Rhett eyed him for a moment and saw Link was confused by his question, he was relieved he was wrong. Rhett was over the happening from the past but still the memory reminded him it was still there. ''What you've been up to, then?''

Link fixed the position of his glasses and cleared his throat. ''Perhaps we should discuss this inside.'' He glanced around, seeing a few of their neighbors out in their own yards.

Rhett saw how Link's facial expression from being upset turned into a coy smile and then a wild grin. _What is he planning to do..._

Link grabbed Rhett by his shirt and lead him inside and to the guest bedroom, making Rhett almost stumble and fall he was going so fast. Link left Rhett at the doorframe and went into the room, he spread his arms and spun around once. ''We don't need this room.'' Link said and looked at Rhett over his shoulder.

Rhett had no idea what Link was planning or trying to tell him. ''Uhm... So? It's not like we can detach it from the house and sell it away and we're not getting a subtenant.''

''No, nothing like that! I mean, if we have guests over they can sleep in the office room.'' Link eyed at the room again, different corners and he looked enthusiastic.

Rhett shook his head. ''I don't understand anything...'' 

Link went back to Rhett, he looked at the floor first then lift his chin up, gnawing his lower lip before speaking. ''Rhett, I want a _playroom_.'' He put an emphasis on that word. He actually felt a little embarrassed about it, demanding these things but he needed more, a lot more.

Rhett blinked blankly a couple of times. ''A playroom..?'' He asked then, not sure if he had heard right. Link had some wild ideas in the past but whole room dedicated to _that_? Rhett wasn't sure if he could... What if someone accidentally walked in there, discovering... They might think they are some sex maniacs or something. He didn't want that in the family friendly neighborhood.

Link nodded, his eyes were glimmering from the hope but then dimmed a little when he saw Rhett wasn't as enthusiastic about it as he was. He knew there would be risks but it's not like they couldn't lock the door or something. Sure that would raise some questions too and everyone who visited would be even more interested in the locked room. But he didn't want to worry about it. He had been thinking about it a lot and now he just needed to convince Rhett that it was a good idea.

Link stepped back, a challenge showing from his cerulean eyes. He knew he had the power to change Rhett's mind and he wasn't going to hold it back. 

''Imagine a pole here.'' Link gestured the empty space in front of him. ''You would sit right there and I would grab it like this and then I would grind my hips like this.'' Link arched his back while holding the imaginary pole. He swayed his hips in front of Rhett and rolled them slowly. His right hand went to his sweat pants' waistband and he lowered them almost enough to show his ass crack but not quite. He let out a small moan. 

Rhett's eyes were fixed on the nice ass in front of him. Suddenly the idea of this playroom didn't seem to be bad at all.

Link continued his little dance for a while more, running his up and down on his torso, moaning when passing a nipple. He was getting excited, he loved the way Rhett looked at him. He could have continued a while longer but there were other things he wanted too, not just a pole to dance around. He wanted everything.

Link straightened his back and winked at Rhett over his shoulder before stopping the dance. ''Then there could be one of those swings...'' Link went to one corner of the room, looking at the empty space there.

Rhett couldn't get the image of Link swaying his hips in front of him out of his head until Link snapped his fingers. ''Swings?'' He asked then.

Link smiled and rolled his eyes, Rhett must have heard of those before. ''Yeah, a sex swing where you lie on your belly or back and you can easily move me in it to you know...'' Link came back to Rhett and caressed his bearded cheek with one finger. ''...Fuck me.'' He whispered, giggling quietly after.

Rett gulped visibly, suddenly his throat felt tight and dry. _Oh, my..._

Link giggled louder, no matter how experienced they were by now it was still amusing how benighted Rhett was with certain things. ''And I haven't even mentioned all the smaller toys we could get...'' He wrapped his arms around Rhett and looked at him, sweetly batting his long, dark eyelashes.

Rhett groaned, all the things Link had said were tempting. ''It sounds great but...''

''Money?'' Link put a finger against Rhett's lips. ''I got that covered. You finally asked what I've been up to during the days. Well, I found someone who bought a lot of my photographs. I've been calling around daily and... I have an exhibit in the next month too. There you have been thinking I do nothing...'' Link pushed him away and pouted playfully.

Now Rhett was pleasantly surprised. ''I didn't want to push you into anything because of... You know.''

Link nodded, knowing what Rhett meant but at the same time, he was getting over it all slowly and he wasn't thinking about his past daily anymore, there were other things which bothered him more. ''But you have, Rhett, you put me in this place which I have avoided to be in. I did it for you but you are constantly trying to change me. Just last week you said maybe I could go back to my natural hair color.'' Link wasn't playfully pouting anymore.

''I just said you don't have to dye your hair since it fades quickly and _you_ complain about it. I love you no matter what color your hair is.'' Rhett replied with a smile across his face, making his cheeks puff.

Link shrugged. He knew Rhett was speaking the truth but this new life he had been _forced_ into wasn't satisfying him. He needed this, he needed his own thing what he could look forward to, the excitement, the want, the need. Those things he had before, he was longing for it.

''Link, I know you want it but... It's not just about the money, what if some of our neighbors found out? What if my parents or your mom comes to a visit and they find out..?''

''We lock the door. Let's just say it's messy and we use it as a storage mostly.'' Link shrugged.

''You really have thought about this a lot, haven't you?'' Rhett licked his lips. It was nice to hear these thoughts from Link.

''Every day lately. Rhett, please... I need it. Either that or then...'' Link paused, the thing he was about to suggest next was something he was quite sure Rhett wouldn't agree to do but he decided to give it a try. ''Maybe we could think of having a third party joining us every once in a while...'' He didn't even dare to look Rhett in the eyes.

Rhett's eyes widened. That sounded like the most absurd idea he would ever get involved. On the other hand, he should have seen it coming. He knew Link had experienced a threesome and perhaps, even more, multiple times before they had even met. It wasn't just one or two times when he had first moved into the apartment in downtown L.A. with Link and see a couple of guys exiting his room in the early morning hours. And even later when it was just the two of them anymore, every time Link gave him a nice blowjob he also fingered himself, wanting to be filled from both ends.

He gave a warning look at Link, he didn't even want to think about that. He had a hard time enough remembering how Keith, his friend had fucked Link... Not to mention James and the others. So many others.

Link nodded and looked down, feeling defeated. ''I just wanna feel wanted.''

Rhett couldn't be mad at him, he pulled Link close and hugged him. ''Are you sure those toys will make you feel better then?''

Link nodded against his chest.

''Okay then,'' Rhett said. They could make it work somehow. The more he thought about it the more the idea of having a secret playroom felt like a good idea, their secret, a naughty secret.

Link tensed from the hope and then looked up. ''Really?''

It was Rhett turn to nod.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' Link repeated, raising on his tiptoes to kiss Rhett. The little kisses of joy soon turned into more passionate ones and Link spun them both around. Rhett didn't have anything against this, he had been wanting this since last night.

Link guided them further into the room and stopped only when the back of Rhett's knees hit the edge of the bed. Link smiled mischievously.

Link pushed Rhett by his chest hard enough to make him lose his balance and land on the bed. Link stepped closer, he rolled his hips and his hands were roaming all over his body, pinching his nipples, it made his gasp. His piercing blue eyes stared right into Rhett's green ones as he moved his body seductively. ''Wow, Link.'' Rhett sighed. He put his hands on Link's narrow waist and then sliding them down onto his slim hips.

''You like this?'' Link giggled before turning around in Rhett's arms, showing off his ass again.

''Oh, yes.'' Rhett took a deep breath and his hands landed on both of Link's round ass cheeks, giving him a firm squeeze, the sweatpants he was wearing allowed him to feel the softness. He pulled Link a little closer, ready to pull down his pants and explore more with his tongue but then Link turned around. 

''Nuh-uh. I wanna show you how grateful I am for making the _right_ decision.'' He sank to his knees, between Rhett's legs.

Rhett spread his legs wider, allowing a better access to Link. ''Gosh...'' 

Rhett was still only having his boxers on so Link easily pulled them down while Rhett lifted his hips enough to do so. Link took Rhett's half erect cock in his hand and started to stroke it. Rhett loved the way Link looked at it every time he did this, it was like he was mesmerized of his cock growing bigger and harder from his touch, he could see Link's pupils dilate and his lips parting. Link looked like he had never seen something so delicious in his life.

Link made his way closer, he dragged his parted lips along the shaft before darting his tongue out. He gave a strong lick for the tendon underneath Rhett's cock and mouthed it. Rhett let his head fall back and his fingers comb through Link's hair before leaving his hand rest on the back of Link's head. ''You're so fucking good at this.'' He said hoarsely. 

Link hummed as a response and worked his way up on the shaft. He gave it a little kiss on the head before taking the tip in his mouth. He lapped the slit and swirled his tongue on the small opening there. Droplets of pre-come leaked out and he released the tip from his mouth. He looked up at Rhett while licking the droplets away. Rhett's eyelids were heavy from the lust and his lips were pursed. Link was only starting and he could easily come if he would stroke his cock a couple of times.

Link spread his legs more to give himself more leverage and balance. His hands were on Rhett's thighs and slowly he swallowed Rhett's cock fully, pushing past his almost non-existent gag reflex, all the way down his throat. He was drooling a lot but it didn't matter, he loved getting messy while doing this. He released the cock from his mouth just so he could do it again, it felt good to have Rhett's cock brushing against his sensitive lips every time the thick cock slid in and out. 

Link's whole body was moving in the same rhythm of his sucking, trying to get some friction to his own cock inside his pants. He loved doing this to Rhett but he wished he would be rougher like on some nights when he had insisted it. He wanted Rhett to grab his hair and fuck his mouth just as hard as he wanted to while telling him what a filthy slut he is. Only the tough of it made him moan around Rhett's cock. 

He went back to the licking from sucking, allowing himself to breathe for a moment. ''Will you...'' He took an another deep breath. ''Will you fuck me, too? I want it... Hard and fast... Rhett... It's been so long.'' He gave his best sad puppy impression when Rhett looked at him.

''Yeah, anything... Just keep going...'' Rhett couldn't even think anymore. Link could have asked him to murder someone and he would have agreed instantly. Link's hot, wet mouth felt as amazing as it always did but it had been a long time since Link was this eager to give it to him. Every time he leaked more pre-come, Link sucked and licked it off like it was his favorite meal. _It probably is._ He was making obscene slurping and sucking noises. When Link started to bob his head steadily Rhett had to fight back not to come right then and there, he had promised more to Link and now that they almost got into a fight with each other he better be able to hold back. 

When Link paused again to get some air. Rhett moved back a little before Link could swallow him again. ''Baby, let's get into the bedroom. I wanna fuck you, right now.''

Link made an odd whimpering noise and nosed the now wet cock in front of him. He gave it a couple more strong licks before sitting on his heels. ''Okay.'' He said and Rhett helped him up. He rubbed his knees, knowing they must hurt from being on the hardwood floor for that long. 

Link lifted his black tank top over his head and tossed it on the floor. He turned and began to walk away, he looked over his shoulder to see if Rhett was following. Rhett rose from the bed and before he could get to Link he saw the smaller man drop his sweatpants around his ankles and stepping out of them. He didn't wonder anymore how Link's ass had felt so soft earlier, the man was not wearing any underwear.

''Nice.'' He said and followed Link to the master bedroom. Link crawled onto the bed without a word. He pressed his chest down onto the mattress, offering his ass to his lover.

Instead of getting in the bed with him Rhett walked to the side of the bed. He stared at the strong, broad shoulders, the curve of his lower back, the plump ass, and his skinny, long legs. There were no flaws on his body. He could see some old scars on his back but they were really light, just barely there and they showed only when Link got a tan in the summer.

Link's head was resting on the pillow and he watched curiously every move Rhett made. Rhett ran his hand along Link's back, all the way down to his cleft. He stopped there to give a little slap to the ass. Then his hand went back to between his cheeks, index finger finding the awaiting hole. Link blinked slowly. Rhett wondered where he had learned such patience, perhaps from yoga? Usually, Link would be demanding more but now he was just waiting, wordlessly.

''Want it here?'' He pushed the tip of his finger in.

Link twitched a little. ''Mmmhhmm.'' He hummed.

''Maybe you should play with yourself a little, show me how badly you want it.'' Rhett removed his finger from Link's hole. He opened the side table's drawer and took the bottle of lube there, handing it to Link. 

Link looked a little frustrated but obeyed. He turned onto his back and moved so his back was resting against the headboard. He spread his legs and popped the bottle open. He poured some of it on his fingers and he didn't wait any longer but spread his legs even wider and swirled his fingers onto his hole. He closed his eyes and let his fingers slide in. The slick, wet sound of fingers entering him along with heavy breathing was heard in the room. Rhett got into the bed and kneeled in front of Link. He took the bottle of lube from beside Link and coated his cock with it. He knew Link didn't like to use it too much but he was going to fuck him hard, he wanted to make it easy to slid his cock back and forth in the tight heat.

Link panted and moaned like he was in a porn film and Rhett was mesmerized of his facial expression and how the long, slim fingers worked to get himself ready. Rhett couldn't touch his cock anymore, he was sure he was going to explode from the sight. ''Enough, baby.'' He said in a low tone and grabbed Link's tattooed wrist. Link opened his eyes and they held the eye contact when Rhett grabbed Link by his ankles and pulled him down to lay on his back. He lifted his legs and put them on his shoulders, pointing his cock to the well-lubed entrance.

''Beg,'' Rhett said, still staring at Link in the eyes. He slid the tip of his cock along Link's cleft.

Link laughed, breathily and moved his hips a little, feeling the pre-come smearing on his asshole. ''Fuck me, big boy, Please, give it to me. Show me who's the boss.'' Link said confidently but when Rhett just kept teasing the tone of his voice changed. He wasn't smirking anymore, he wanted it so badly right now. ''Please? please fill me with your big... Big, hard cock, oh! Please...'' His voice was quivering.

''There's the little cock slut I wanted to see,'' Rhett grinned. With one thrust he pushed his thick cock inside the velvety hole. He grunted loudly, tensing his muscles. The needy hole twitched around him.

''Ah! Aaaa!'' Link moaned. Even after all this time he loved being filled suddenly with Rhett's huge cock. It was like made for his ass. It was completion he felt, he had never felt so full, so good with anyone else than him. He loved Rhett, it wasn't just about the sex but the taller man fitted into him like a puzzle piece physically and even more mentally. The perfect combination. They understood each other on a level no one else ever could.

''Yeah, that's right... You act so cockily, thinking you're the one in charge. Well, look at you now... Trembling... Grabbing the sheets... Taking it like the whore you are.'' Rhett leaned away from him. He held Link's legs up from the back of his knees and looked down at Link. His head was turned onto the side, moaning uncontrollably with every thrust. 

''You love this so much, don't you. Imagine when we have that swing. I can fuck you even harder, faster. What do you to that?'' Rhett licked his lips quickly. He looked down from Link's face and to the spot where their bodies were joined. His cock was a monster compared to the tiny hips he was entering to but he slid in the sweet ass so easily...

Link's moans became more high-pitched and he turned his head to look at Rhett again. The gentle giant made him feel complete and he let himself go. He arched his back and let his come spurt out while Rhett pounded in him. ''Rhett...'' He whispered between the moans and whimpers. ''So fucking good...'' He ran his hand up and down on his belly and chest, smearing his come there. 

''Mmm, fuck me. Keep going... Feels so good.'' He encouraged Rhett during his own aftershocks.

And Rhett did. He leaned down again, one of Link's legs fell from his shoulder but he didn't care. Link desperately tried to keep it up when Rhett sped up and pounded his cock into him even faster. 

'' All Link could do anymore was to lie on the bed, utterly spent. Rhett's hands were slipping on Link's sweaty skin. Link still fiddled with his softening cock, it was sensitive and it made him shiver every time he caressed the length. The whole space reeked of sex like some place he used to know smelled like. It was intoxicating him. He felt wanted like he had then. Rhett kept fucking him in a steady rhythm and Link wanted the moment to never end. If there was Heaven, this was it.

Link's desperate moans were fading, only quiet, skin slapping against skin was heard in the room.

''You hear that? That is the sound of you being a good boy.'' Rhett panted.''

Link's mouth fell wide open. He felt better than in ages. he wished Rhett was like this all the time.

He recognized the few shallow thrusts, he knew Rhett was ready. ''Ah! Rhett!'' He moaned and then he felt the hot liquid fill him. Rhett buried himself deep into his tight ass and stayed there until every drop of his come were inside him.

Rhett collapsed on top of him. Their sweaty skins glued to each other. Both of them lied there, quietly, trying to catch their breath. 

Link grabbed Rhett by his hair gently, pulling him for a slow, sloppy kiss. If there was a right time at all it was this to ask one question:

''Are you totally against that threesome idea?''


	2. Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** You voted and I took my writer's liberties. ;) Read what happened!

Rhett entered into the club. The music was loud, it was hot in there and the place smelled weird too. Sweat, smoke, alcohol. For all his life he had avoided this kind of places. They were nothing but caves for getting drunk and fucked. He'd rather have stayed at home, cuddling his love on the couch but his love was different than anyone else and because he loved him he was here now. 

He wanted to tame Link and for a moment he had thought he had succeeded but he could've not been more wrong. Now he was facing a situation he never thought he would be in. Looking for someone to who he could let in their home and in their bed or maybe into a motel. He wasn't sure yet. This was just a testing night, they had agreed they didn't have to find anyone now but it would be a way to break the ice. Also, it was a good way to show Rhett it was just about the sex and nothing else. But if they would find someone suitable, it would be happening tonight. Rhett had made up his mind, thought. He would deny everyone and try to make Link realize they didn't need this.

They already had started to do some remodeling in their home but nothing radical yet, just emptying the room and painting the walls and just doing small things. A playroom was a much more intriguing idea to Rhett, especially when Link had told about the stuff they could do but night after night Link had given hints he wanted more to happen. Buying and ordering stuff they wanted for the playroom would take a time to arrive and Link was anxious for some action. Rhett couldn't watch or hear it anymore and agreed to do this.

Rhett went to the bar, ordered himself a drink. The handsome barkeeper gave him a wink with the drink he had ordered. It felt good but he guessed that's what he did to everyone. He took his drink and chose a place to sit from the far end of the club, far from the dance floor and equally far from the bar counter. He could see both places from his corner clearly and he could see the club entrance too. He kept looking at the door, waiting for Link to arrive.

They had agreed to go separately because who would come to hit on Link if he was already with someone, especially someone like Rhett, tall and strong. No one would dare to approach Link if he was standing beside him.

Rhett took a sip from his strong drink and kept looking at the door. He was getting anxious. never in his life he had thought he would be doing something like this. Flashbacks of Link and his co-worker Keith replayed in his mind. He tried to convince himself it wouldn't be like that this time. It was for the thrill and for Link and nothing more. He was doing this because he loved Link and wanted to make him happy. He sure wished it would be easier to do than this.

Half an hour passed and he had finished his drink, there was no sign of Link yet. _He should be here already, we were talking about coming here fifteen minutes apart from each other._ It was quite early but the place was filling up quickly. He didn't like the idea of losing his perfect seat but he needed an another drink, badly.

He was about to go get a new drink but in the same second the barkeeper came to him and placed a drink in front of him. ''On the house.'' He said with an another wink. 

Rhett felt warm inside. Maybe the handsome barkeeper was hitting on him after all? Something deep inside of him wished Link would have seen that. He would have wanted to see Link's face and would be there be even a hint of jealousy? He felt much better now, he leaned in his seat and threw his right leg over the left one and relaxed. He put his arm over the backrest of the black couch and took a sip from his drink. He browsed the dance floor with his eyes and saw a lot of bodies moving against each other. It was like a mass of men in heat, he couldn't even pick up different faces from there. Well, that would be Link's job anyway.

Rhett took an another small sip from his glass and what he saw next made him almost choke. It finally happened, Link stepped in from the door and he was _stunning_. His hair was done messier than usually. His long, slim legs were covered with tight, leather pants which Rhett had not seen before. He also had a black t-shirt, probably one size too small, Rhett could almost see his nipples from that far away. Rhett noticed the two leather bands on his wrists too and it brought memories of the pair of the same kind of handcuffs they had home. _We should use those more often._

Link scanned the place with his eyes and when he spotted Rhett he gave a quick grin to him before going to the bar counter. He leaned on it, making sure his backside was directed at Rhett's direction so he could admire the view and Rhett did. He groaned under his breath. He was ready to go there and grab Link by his thin waist and drag him to the bathroom and take him right then, right there.

Rhett always loved that part in the other nights when they were _playing_. He would watch Link from the distance. See his graceful moves and his flirt. Link was so comfortable in the crowd where at least half of the pair of eyes were looking at his direction. And why they shouldn't be looking? His skin tight pants didn't leave anything to the imagination and the way he swayed his hips or stuck his ass out while leaning on the bar counter he was silently telling: he needed it, he wanted it. He was ready to fuck hard and wasn't afraid of showing it. On the other nights the show was just for Rhett but this time, he was looking at the other men. When Link would see someone, a possible candidate he would glance at Rhett and then the guy who was an option and then Rhett would make the move if he felt like that was the right one. Those were the ''rules''.

Rhett shook his head in disbelief when there was someone already approaching Link. _Come on, the guy just barely got in. He didn't even get to buy himself a drink and you're already hitting on him?_ Rhett thought. He felt jealousy creep in. He wanted to go over and punch the guy. He clenched his fists, nearly breaking the glass in his hand.

Rhett was relieved a little when he noticed Link wasn't into that guy. He didn't even turn to face him, he just waited for his drink. it started to amuse Rhett how the guy, shorter than Link, was still trying. He even leaned back and take a good look at Link's ass. Rhett couldn't blame him from that, he had a hard time himself not to look just that. The new leather pants he was wearing were more than flattering on him.

More time passed and more guys trying to hit on Link came and went. Just one time Link had given him the look that he had found a possible candidate. Rhett had immediately shook his head. He was sticking to his plan. No dates tonight.

More drinks, more time and Link was on the dance floor. He was grinding against some fella and Rhett couldn't look there. He wasn't ready for this. He needed to do something, he had enough. He walked to the dance floor, to Link. He looked at the guy dancing with Link, he was at least a foot taller than him and the guy backed away. Rhett grabbed Link by his hips and leaned down to kiss his neck. Link jerked from the surprise but didn't push him away. Rhett led him away from the dance floor.

''Let's leave.'' He said into his ear. 

Link stepped back a little, giving him a ''seriously?'' -look. 

Rhett nodded and looked at Link down his nose. telling he is serious. Link was unhappy with this decision. He stepped away and was about to go back to the dance floor. Rhett grabbed him by his arm and yanked him back, a little too harshly, making a few people look at them in interest.

Rhett saw how Link's playful mood changed. ''Don't.'' He said. ''I don't want to leave.'' He continued.

''We are leaving,'' Rhett said calmly.

''No.'' Link said, a challenge showing in his eyes.

More people started to pay their attention to the couple. Rhett looked around and then back to Link. ''Don't do this. Let's go talk somewhere, privately.''

Link, in his drunken state of mind, was not going to do anything Rhett asked. He had wanted this for a long time and now he was finally out of that stupid house and back in his element he didn't want to leave. The night was only starting for him.

''I don't have to go anywhere with you!'' Link said, a little too loudly.

Rhett was getting nervous and confused. He knew Link wanted this but this was only the testing night. He had seen Link go to the bar counter too often this night and he wished Link wouldn't cause a scene but that was already happening.

''You're too drunk to understand,'' Rhett muttered. He got closer to Link again and with a couple of quick moves he lifted Link up onto his arms and started to carry him away. Link, of course, fought back. He demanded Rhett to put him down and leave him alone. The doorman had seen it all and he was getting interested in the situation too.

Rhett explained to him that they were a couple and living under the same roof and he was just taking his drunken boyfriend home. The doorman looked suspicious but eventually believed him and allowed Rhett to carry Link out of the club. 

Rhett put Link down after they were outside.

''What the hell!?'' Link screamed and hit Rhett on the chest with his fists weakly. Rhett saw he was furious. He hadn't seen Link like this in a while. He couldn't help but think Link had more than just alcohol in his system. He made a mental note to take a look at his painkillers jar once they were back at home.

Rhett took a hold on Link's wrists, making him stop hitting him. ''Listen!'' He yelled back. ''Look at yourself! You're acting stupid, you are too drunk. We are not doing this tonight if ever because you're like this!''

''I fucking hate you.'' Link muttered, nearly sobbing.

''Okay then. You find your way back home yourself or do what you want. I'm leaving anyway.'' Rhett took the direction to the nearest cab station. 

Like Rhett had suspected he heard footsteps from behind him and after a minute: ''Wait! You're going too fast...''

Rhett stopped walking for a moment, giving Link time to catch him. Drunken Link wrapped his arm around Rhett's waist, supporting himself on Rhett. ''Sorry... I just... I wanted...''

''Let's just go home,'' Rhett said and wrapped his arm around Link too and together they walked to the station, got themselves a taxi and went home.

Link seemed to sober up a little but he looked unhappy. He collapsed on the couch and pouted. He crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't even flick the lights on and neither did Rhett. Only the streetlights gave their gentle, warm glow in the otherwise dark room.

''Link...'' Rhett started. 

''Hmh.'' Link looked away from him.

Rhett wrapped his arm around him. ''Link, this was just a test and even if it wasn't you got just too drunk. Don't you wanna be sober when it happens?'' _If it happens._ Rhett added in his mind.

Somehow this made sense to Link and he sighed deeply, hiccupped and leaned his head against Rhett's shoulder. ''Yeah.''

''Okay, silly. Let's go sleep. We can talk tomorrow if you want.'' Rhett kissed the top of Link's head and got up and helped Link up too. 

In the bedroom, Link stripped from his clothes and didn't bother to put his usual night outfit on. He got under the covers completely naked. Rhett didn't mind, it looked like a good option and he did the same. He got comfortable on his back and closed his eyes. Link, beside him, shifted and rustled the sheets. Rhett frowned when the rustling continued. 

More shifting and turning and then he felt Link on top of him under the covers. Rhett opened his eyes and lifted the duvet up. He saw Link's glimmering eyes and a mischievous grin. ''Hi.''

''What on earth you're doing?'' Rhett chuckled. Link's hair was even messier than it was already and even after the little fight they had he thought he couldn't love that man more than he did.

''The sheets felt rough.'' Link answered and laid on top of Rhett, pressing his head on Rhett's chest.

''So you decided to sleep on me instead?'' Rhett lowered the duvet. He petted Link's hair and smiled.

''Yes.'' Link muttered sleepily and it didn't take long when Rhett could hear soft snoring coming from his lover.

Rhett sighed and rolled his eyes and then closed them.

**~~~*~~~**

Rhett woke up earlier than Link. He was still deeply asleep on top of him. Rhett didn't want to wake him but he was getting uncomfortable. No way Link was too heavy but it was getting a little too warm being in skin to skin contact for the whole night. But still he didn't want to wake Link up so he just laid there, thinking about the last night and the fact how Link had behaved, he had become aggressive too. He didn't like the idea of Link pressuring him into this but thinking about how happy it would make Link it didn't feel so bad.

Almost an hour passed and Link begun to wake up. He yawned and stretched himself. He looked up sleepily and smiled. ''You're awake already?'' He asked groggily.

''Been a while already.'' Rhett smiled.

''Why didn't you wake me up then? Oh gosh, it feels like we are glued together.'' Link lifted his upper body up.

''Well, this was your idea.'' Rhett chuckled.

Link squinted and rolled off of Rhett. ''Ah... My head hurts.'' Link muttered as he got up from the bed and into the bathroom.

Rhett shook his head. _No surprise there._ He thought and got up from the bed too. He put on some sweatpants he found from the floor and headed to the kitchen to make them both breakfast. He wasn't sure if Link wanted any, probably not, but he still but the milk jug and cereal on the table in case he wanted it.

**~~~*~~~**

Rest of the weekend went without any events. Link didn't talk about the night out and Rhett didn't bring it up either. Actually, he preferred it that way. Maybe Link forgot his toughs about having someone else with them in their bedroom?

Monday morning arrived and Rhett left to work. Link was in their, still empty, playroom. The walls were painted in a deep red color and the floor was covered in a black, soft carpet. It had been a week since they had ordered the stuff and Link hoped they would arrive today. 

He had tried not to think about the other fantasy he had. He knew he had been stupid when they were out, testing what finding another partner would feel like. Link knew that was not the right way. Rhett was right about it. He didn't want to be drunk if it would happen. He wanted to feel and experience everything and that would be impossible while intoxicated. He had wanted to talk about it with Rhett at the weekend but remembering his stupid behavior he had decided not to. He still wanted it to happen, though.

''Ah well...'' He sighed and decided to take a shower.

He was just finishing when he heard the doorbell. ''Dang...'' He turned the shower off and grabbed himself a towel. It was probably the stuff they had ordered. He went to open the door, still dripping wet and the towel loosely clinging on to his hipbones.

He swung the door open, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

''Uhm, hi... Bad time?''

It wasn't the delivery guy but their neighbor Robert. Link saw how Robert gulped as he looked up and down his wet and naked torso.

''Hi, what's up?''

''Is, uhmm... Is Rhett home? He said I could borrow some tools.''

Link found it amusing how Robert's words seemed to get caught in his throat. He was pretty sure he was completely straight but the way he looked at Link made him think otherwise.

''Oh, yeah. He mentioned about it. Do you wanna come in? He should be home soon.''

''Nah, I can come back later. I-''

''No, no. It's fine. I'll get you something to drink while you wait.'' Link stepped out of the doorframe and gestured with his hand to step in.

''Okay, then,'' Robert said.

He had never talked with Robert like Rhett did. The man just didn't interest him but he was interested now. There were some hidden notes in his personality he hadn't seen. _Perhaps, he is not that dull than I first thought after all._ Link stroked his stubble covered chin when the man walked past him and into the living room.

''You can sit there. What do you want? To drink, I mean. I could make some coffee or want something else. A beer perhaps?'' 

''A beer would be nice, yeah.''

Link went quickly to grab a beer from the fridge and handed it to Robert. He stood in front of him for a moment, just to see his reaction to his close presence. It amused Link how the poor man tried his everything not to stare his half naked body. Link put his hand on his stomach. ''Oh, I probably should go put some clothes on.'' He said in a low tone and giggled breathily. He loved to tease and just now he realized how much he had missed seducing men.

His hand went from his stomach to the towel around his waist, holding onto it.

Rober opened the can of beer. ''It's fine. Doesn't bother me. It's your home anyway.'' He laughed nervously. 

Link shrugged and grinned. _Well, if you say so._ He sat next to Robert. Link could almost see the sweat forming on the man's forehead. 

''So, Rhett told me you're into photography.'' the nervous man nodded towards Link's camera on the coffee table.

''Yeah, wanna see?'' Link grabbed his camera and leaned closer to Robert.

''Sure.''

Link could hear Robert's breathing getting heavier as he leaned in, making their shoulders and knees touch. He showed a few of his favorite recent photos and accidentally showing one quite seductive one he had of half-naked Rhett.

He could see the relief on Robert's face when the front door opened and Rhett stepped in.

''Oh, hi Robert,'' Rhett said as he saw the two on the couch. Link put the camera back on the table and moved away from Robert.

Rhett came to them and he bent down to give a quick kiss on Link's lips but Link wrapped his fingers around Rhett's neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss, sticking his tongue inside his mouth, kissing passionately. Rhett made a small protesting sounds and tried to pull himself free, not wanting to make their guest uncomfortable. Link had other things in his mind, he opened his eyes and looked to the side, right into Robert's gray eyes while he was kissing Rhett.

Rhett finally managed to pull himself free. He stood up and chuckled. ''Wow, that was quite a welcome.'' 

Link glanced at Robert once more before smiling sweetly at Rhett who squinted quickly at Link, silently telling he knew what Link was trying to do. Link pretended like he hadn't noticed it at all. Robert seemed to be a little uncomfortable and he didn't know where to look when Link's piercing blue eyes were directed at him.

Rhett began to chat with Robert and Link left the room. He knew what he wanted and he sure was trying his best to make it happen. It would make him feel good for a long time. It didn't matter who the third party was to him. He knew it would matter to Rhett and he wouldn't agree it be Robert. Link was okay with that but flirting and teasing him would get Rhett's attention. He needed it.

Just imagining it to happen made Link felt like he was on fire. He got butterflies in his stomach, his heart was beating faster and his pants felt tight in the certain area.

Link could hear them talking in the living room. He had some naughty thoughts, making him feel hot all over. He dropped the damp towel on the floor and looked at himself from the big mirror. He ran his fingers along his body and all the way down to his cock. He imagined himself getting caught touching himself. It made him hard. Slowly he stroked his cock while looking at himself from the mirror. He smiled at his mirror image and kept going until he was leaking pre-come. He heard the front door. Rhett and Robert had probably gone to the garage to get the tools Robert came to borrow.

Link put his hand on the wall, supporting himself on it while jerking off with the other hand. His mouth fell open to let out the soft moans. His eyes squeezed shut and he imagined Robert and Rhett walking in, finding him like this. He would keep going while looking at them, desperately. They would approach him. Rhett would come behind him, put his hands on his waist, press his big body against his back, letting him feel his big cock getting hard against his lower back. Link moaned louder. He imagined Rhett inviting Robert to come there too, telling him to touch him.

Robert would touch him and then wrap his fingers around his wrist, making Link stop jerking off. ''What do you think, baby? Should Robert here to experience that skilled mouth of yours.''

Link shuddered. He imagined Rhett putting his hands on his shoulders and push him down onto his knees. He opened Robert's pants and took his cock in his mouth, making him hard fast. ''Nice little house-slut you have here, friend.'' He would say to Rhett.

Rhett would give his praising words and pet Link's hair. Then he would get beside Robert, unzipping his pants. ''Don't forget me.'' He would present his cock to Link and Link would take turns to suck them both.

He licked his lips, he was blushing from the mental image of it happening. He was so close coming already. His knees were getting weak and he climbed on the bed and onto his fours. He reached the hand from below himself and onto his hole. 

He imagined Rhett telling Robert to fuck him. Link pushed two of his fingers in, imagining they were Robert's cock. ''Oh... Oh... Please, fuck me.'' Link moaned. He imagined Rhett getting in front of him and kissing him deeply before shoving his fat cock into his mouth while Robert would fuck him hard from behind. Their cocks sliding in and out from the both of his needy holes.

Link imagined the both strong men flipping him onto his stomach and switching positions. Rhett getting his luscious thick cock into his stretched hole and Robert would slide his cock down his throat.

''Spread your legs, whore.'' Rhett would demand.

Link whimpered and fingered himself harder. Oh, how he wished it to be true. A moment later he came harder than he had in a while, covering his belly and chest with the white substance. He withdrew his fingers and laid on the bed, completely spent. He was breathing hard and fast. He played with the come on his body, smearing it around. ''Fuck...'' He muttered. _I might need to take an another shower._

Instead of a shower Link just quickly cleaned himself on the towel and got some clothes on. He looked out of the bedroom window and saw Rhett waving at Robert who had a big tool box in his hand as he was leaving their yard.

Link leaned onto the wall beside the window. He felt something he hadn't before or in a while at least. _What you just did? teasing your neighbor like that and then jerking off like crazy, imagining him fucking him. That's never gonna happen. He has a wife. You don't want to break a marriage. You've done a lot in the past but this is not who you are now. You can just wait for the playroom to happen. That will be enough._

**~~~*~~~**

A couple of more days passed and there was still no sign from the delivery company. The website, where they had ordered the stuff for the playroom, said it could take two weeks to get them. Link was frustrated, it looked like it would take the two weeks. He couldn't handle the wait and now Rhett was out with his work friends and he was wandering around in the empty house. Rhett had invited him along but Link had other things in his mind and they weren't good.

It was almost midnight when he had gotten himself ready. He had spent nearly an hour to get his hair right and choosing the right clothes.

He called himself a cab and headed to the downtown. He knew which bar Rhett was at with his friends so he wouldn't go there to meet the person he had called earlier. He was the only one who had come into his mind and he already had a history with him. Now it was up to Rhett what would happen next. Link couldn't dance around the subject anymore.

He stepped into the small Irish-style bar and it didn't take long to spot the familiar face. ''Hey, Keith.'' He grinned. He was Rhett's friend from work too but Link had called him to meet him and Rhett there instead of the real place.

''Hey... Where's Rhett?'' Keith looked at Link from head to toe. It had been a while since they last saw each other and Link was pleasantly surprised Keith was just as handsome as he had remembered Keith to be.

''Oh, he will be here soon if he is smart enough.''

''What that means?''

''Don't worry about it.'' Link said as he sat beside Keith. He typed a quick text message and sent it to Rhett. 

_I am playing tonight. Are you?_ The text said.

''So, what you've been up to lately?'' He asked from Keith and gestured his finger at the waiter to come get his drink order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️
> 
> The Game is not just the name of the fic but it's the game for you too and now it's time to vote! About two different things this time and let's make this more interesting and get more mysterious.
> 
> **1\. What is Link trying to do?**  
>  **A.** Make the threesome happen for real.  
>  **B.** He is trying to get Rhett jealous and make him realize he needs a ''game night'' now.  
>  **C.** Or is Link planning to do something much more dangerous? (this is very mysterious, I know but if you choose this one. It will be a dangerous option for you too *winks*)
> 
> **2. _The Playroom_ will be featured in the next chapter but how?**  
>  **A.** The main focus will be on it (but if you choose this one, you won't know who will be in there *grins*)  
>  **B.** it's not the main plot for the chapter but there will be Rhink (this is a bit dangerous choice as well. I cannot say how but...)  
>  **C.** There is just a few mentions about it (the safest option)  
>  **D.** Author's choice.
> 
> -JM


	3. Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely, wonderful friend [K1nerd2](http://k1nerd2.tumblr.com/%20) for betaing this fic for me. ❤️

Rhett eyed the message he received from Link. _''I'm playing tonight, are you?''_ He muttered to himself. _What does that mean?_ He was surrounded by his friends and a couple of them gave him weird looks. They had agreed to try not use their mobile phones tonight. But Rhett couldn’t help it, he was always expecting the worst when his phone beeped in these hours. He knew it was kind of sad but that was mostly the case. He wasn’t wrong this time either. Link was up to something. Rhett just shrugged at his friends and started to type a reply to Link. 

_''Where are you?''_

_''Across the street. I have company, though. If you’re too busy.''_

Rhett could almost hear Link speak those words with an evil grin dancing on his lips. He wished he could ignore this and put his phone away but that was not going to happen. Flashes from the past invaded Rhett's mind. The ‘’old Link’’ was crawling back to the surface and Rhett suddenly had a lump in his throat. His hands were sweating and he had to put his phone down for a moment to wipe his hands on his jeans to dry them. Link had been good for months; he truly had thought that just maybe Link was ready to live normal life with him but...

Before Rhett could reply, he received another message from Link, with a picture of Keith attached. _''Look who's here.''_ Rhett’s heart started beating faster. _I can’t believe this!_ His inner voice screamed.

''What's wrong?'' One of Rhett's colleagues grabbed his shoulder. ''Your eyes almost popped out of your head.'' 

Rhett didn't know if he was more angry or worried. He couldn't stop staring at the picture Link sent. Things had just got back to normal with Keith, and he didn't want to pull him into this mess again. Keith didn't deserve any of this and he hated Link for bringing him up in their conversations, reminding Rhett that he knew he liked him and maybe had liked him more than just a friend at some point. Before Link ''ruined'' it, Link’s actual words. It was said jokingly but Rhett knew Link well enough to see the deeper meaning behind the words too. ''Actually, I think I need to go,'' Rhett said quietly to his friend and got up without further explanation. He could feel his friends staring at him but there was no way he could give any explanation about this situation to them. He would come up with something later.

**-~~~*~~~**

Keith moved farther away from Link. He wasn't stupid, he knew Link was planning to get Rhett jealous and wanted no part in it. He had already accepted that Rhett only had eyes for the twisted man beside him and had thought it better to stay away from everything Rhett had going on in his private life. He had already learned the hard way nearly losing Rhett's friendship completely. Building trust was not an easy thing to do. ''Link, what's going on here? I don't wanna get into any trouble again because of you.'' He frowned.

Link acted like he didn't notice how uncomfortable Keith was and when the other man moved farther away from him, Link got closer again, close enough to breathe on Keith’s face. Link dragged his finger from Keith's collarbone to the top of his ribs. ''Aww, you're no fun. It's different nowadays. I'm sure Rhett wouldn't mind if we... Uhmm... Finished what we started back then.'' Link giggled breathily and with a quick, simple movement he adjusted himself to sit on Keith's lap, facing him. Keith was too slow to stop it but he placed his hands on Link's chest, trying to gently push him away. But that didn't keep Link from leaning closer and whispering into his ear, ''I really wanted to feel your hot cum in my ass...'' He turned his head a little to see Keith expression and he saw the man blushing furiously. He continued, ''And then feeling it trickling down my thighs...'' Link moaned quietly. ''I know you wanted it too... Wanted to see me tremble under you... I was a helpless little slut for your cock...'' Link continued.

Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing, no one had ever talked to him like that. He could feel Link's soft ass grinding on his lap and as much as he hated it, he couldn't stop the natural reaction happening in his pants. ''Link-'' Keith started but didn't get to finish when Link put his forefinger against Keith's lips, shutting him up. 

''We didn't need many words last time...'' Link's pupils dilated, his eyelids were heavy, his hips moved slightly in circular motions. It was like his duty when he came across a handsome man, try to seduce them. He moaned again when Keith's hands went to hold Link by his waist. Link felt like he had won. ''That's it... We can have some fun...'' He chuckled. Of course, he was waiting for Rhett burst in from the door soon and he knew he would get pulled out of Keith's lap. Rhett would be so angry... He would take him home, fuck him like he hated him. Link shivered. Oh how he craved for it...

Link sure knew how to seduce a man, but Keith was coming back to his senses. He couldn't let this happen no matter how intoxicating and inviting Link was. ''Stop! Stop it! Where is Rhett?'' Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted by the gorgeous creature in his lap but the friendship he had developed with Rhett meant much more, he was a decent man. Link didn't deserve him. He grabbed Link harshly by his upper arms and forced him out of his lap and into the seat beside him.

Link only laughed. He bit his lip and looked up and down at Keith. ''Playing hard to get? That's fine.'' His hands were like snakes roaming all over Keith's body, squeezing and feeling every inch of his muscled, lean body he could.

''Link?'' 

Link heard a man’s voice coming from behind him, he assumed it to be Rhett but he was wrong. He stopped touching Keith and sat straight in his seat. This was not what he had planned nor was this a person he was interested in seeing.

''What do you want?'' Link asked, somewhat annoyed by newcomer and the fact that he was once again interrupted with Keith.

''Can I talk to you? Privately?'' The man nodded towards the bathrooms.

Link wasn't really feeling it. He wasn't in a mood of explaining himself to anyone. This was nobody else’s business. He growled under his breath. He had a plan and it had been working already. But he knew he had to say something if Rhett showed up soon everything would be ruined. Link couldn't just ignore him.

''Fine.'' He said and got up from his seat. He looked quickly at Keith who gulped deeply, relieved, but once again ignorant about what was going on. Link liked to tease the poor man, especially since he knew Keith fancied Rhett. Link had seen the looks the two of them shared and how the tone of Rhett's voice changed every time he spoke with the brown eyed man. They made him feel something rarely ever felt before. _Jealousy._ And this was his way dealing with it. Kind of.

**~~~*~~~**

Keith saw his opportunity leave. He had the urge to call Rhett, tell him everything he had experienced and witnessed but he had promised to himself to stay out of it. Rhett was not that blind, he sure knew what Link was like. _He must, right?_ He felt sorry for Rhett, but he also saw how much he loved and cared for Link. At first, he had hoped Rhett just wanted to protect the broken man, wanted to fix him. But the way he talked about him was more than that. Keith knew when was his time to back off.

Keith was putting his jacket on, ready to leave when he saw Rhett coming in. Keith cursed in his mind, he really didn't want to get involved, but now felt he had no choice.

Immediately Rhett came over to him. ''Where is he? What did he do? I'm so sorry Keith. I don't know why...'' Rhett blurted out everything in one mass.

Keith looked at him, seeing the same look in his eyes that he had seen... Back then. It hurt Keith that Rhett thought something was going on between him and Link. ''Nothing happened, Rhett. I just... I wanna go home now. I suspected something was up when Link called me and invited me here but I hoped for your sake that he had changed, but Rhett... He won't.'' He stopped for a moment to see if he had crossed a line, confessing his thoughts to Rhett. 

The taller man didn't seem to care, the look on his face was more like: _I know._ Keith looked down and walked towards the door. He stopped beside Rhett, ''He went to the bathroom with some dude...'' He continued his way to the exit and muttered. ''Probably having a dick stuffed down his throat right now.'' Keith was sure Rhett hadn't heard him but he wasn't so sure when Rhett grabbed his own arm.

**~~~*~~~**

Rhett stormed into the bathroom, seeing Link and their neighbor, Robert, having a heated conversation. They stopped immediately when they saw Rhett.

''What's going on?'' Rhett said, glancing at Link and glaring at Robert. _Great, more innocent people getting involved this messed up life we’re living._

''Nothing, baby. It was just a misunderstanding.'' Link went to him and tried to touch Rhett.

Rhett quickly pulled himself away from Link's reach. ''Don't give me that bullshit.'' Rhett spat, making Link jump.

''Yeah, I just saw Link here and wanted to say hi. That's all.'' Rober said sheepishly. ''I better get home now, Steph is probably waiting for me.'' He snuck past Rhett who was too confused to try and stop him. He needed to deal with Link now but it was overwhelming too. He wanted to walk away and never look back. He wished he could.

''First Keith, then him? What the fuck, Link?'' Rhett shoved the smaller man. 

Link knew his plan had failed. Robert had ruined it by showing up and then scolding Link like he had the right to do so. Of course, Link countered him. He knew Robert's type. They had wives at home that they treated like shit and thought they could do the same to their friend’s wives too. Link sure as hell wasn’t a woman but Robert always treated him like he was. The barbecue party proved that. Link knew Robert was having fun somewhere else while his wife, Stephanie, was at home. Link had said it aloud too, even when he didn’t have any proof of it. Men like Robert came in all the time to the horrible place Link once worked, telling their life stories, how they didn’t feel anything and needed to find love somewhere else while they were fucking Link. Robert had accidentally admitted that he was having an affair. Link couldn't care less but was pissed about Robert ruining his plans so he had given him a hard time for it. He guessed they were even now and Robert wouldn’t tell Rhett what he saw Link doing to Keith as long as Link kept his mouth shut too. But now, he had to explain to Rhett.

''Rhett, please. He just thought he saw something that didn't happen. I just wanted to spend the night with you and Keith, like friends, nothing more. He is your best friend, right after me of course..'' Link offered him a sweet smile which usually worked when he had been naughty. 

''I can't believe you're bringing Keith back into this again. He is my friend, Link. Stop harassing him. I mean it this time.'' With that said, Rhett walked out of the bathroom. He couldn’t even mention Robert. Link had gone too far.

Like Rhett had guessed, Link came after him.

Link was surprised. _This was it? He is not going to say anything else?_

''I'm sorry...'' Link tried, walking behind Rhett.

Rhett just kept walking, ignoring Link completely. They were outside the bar now and Link got in front of Rhett, stopping him. ''I'm sorry! Okay? I was just... It's just...''

''If you mean it then you go home now. I'm going back to my friends and having a nice night out like I was before you decided to be a complete jerk again. Then I'm gonna come home and you will be in the bed sleeping. And tomorrow things need to change and we’re going to talk about this. Is that clear?'' Rhett’s voice was tight and tired. He was really mad this time.

Link felt like something was crawling under his skin. He looked around, trying to think something to say, save the situation somehow. ''I guess I don't have other choices.'' He muttered.

''Your other choice is to go wherever you like, do all the fucked up shit you want, and leave me out of it. But if you do, you're not welcomed home anymore. Ever.'' Rhett’s voice was as tight as it was before.

Link looked up, his big blue eyes widened. ''You don't mean that. You can't.'' 

Rhett kept his poker face with dangerous eyes. ''Try me.'' then pushed Link out of his way and continued to the other bar, leaving Link standing alone in the middle of the street.

_He’s tired of you. Who wouldn't be? You're fucked up and you're not gonna change. Everyone knows that. Rhett sees it too, but he has hope. You’re lucky having even that. But keep this up and it won't last a year, you'll go back to the way you were. James knows that he’s waiting for you to show up at his door again and beg for your job back but he’s not going to take you back either. He’ll have a good laugh, maybe out of pity he would fuck you a couple of times and that's it._

Link felt alone. He knew the thoughts in the back of his head were right. He needed to change but he felt like he couldn't. He could act like the perfect boyfriend, but then times like this would come. Rhett couldn't understand the burn inside him, the needs he had. James, his master from the past, had understood him and he had used it as his advantage. Link didn’t want that either.

With heavy heart Link dragged himself home. He was waiting for Jade to come greet him. She always did. She loved him no matter what he did. She was the only one. But this time she didn't come. Link frowned. He forgot all his other worries he had when he started looking for her, calling her name.

He flicked the house lights on. He went to the bedroom and saw the empty dog bed. Link was getting worried now. Jade always came to greet him when he got back home, no matter how short or long of a time he had been gone.

''Jade?'' There was a hint of panic in his voice now. Then he heard a faint noise coming from behind him and he turned around. He saw Jade slowly walking towards him on the hallway. She was wagging her tail slowly when Link got closer to her.

''Hey, girl.'' Link said quietly. He picked her up and she made a small whine of discomfort. ''What's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?'' Link carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He examined her for injuries but couldn't find any. Link had feared this day, he knew Jade was getting old. She was already older than most of the dogs of her size. He petted her black and brown fur gently, hoping he hadn't come home just to see Jade's last night. ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…'' Link repeated over and over again. ‘’I shouldn’t have left you alone… I should have noticed that something was wrong… I’m so sorry…’’He curled on the beside Jade and held her in his arms. 

He felt stupid for making a scene today, he was embarrassed by the way he treated Rhett. None of that truly mattered. His cravings... _Hah._ He had been thinking only himself.

Minutes turned into an hour and Link fell asleep beside Jade. He still had his shoes and jacket on but he couldn't leave Jade's side. The little dog needed him and he had always needed her, she brought balance and joy in his life when nothing else could. 

Rhett came back home around 1 A.M. He saw the lights on and he knew Link was home. He was relieved. This time he wasn't sure if Link was going to go home when he had told him so. He had seen the fire in Link's eyes and Rhett knew he was testing his limits. He couldn't even let go of Link, but he needed ways to control him. He was mad that Link invited Keith to the bar and he was madder when he saw Robert there. He was their neighbor and if Link was going to make the situation weird they would be looking for a new house in no time and Rhett wasn't really wanting to move anywhere anytime soon.

He flicked the lights off as he went farther into the house. He reached their bedroom door and saw Link curled up on the bed, all of his clothes still on. It was unexpected but truthfully, he didn’t know what he was expecting in the first place. Rhett sat on the bed but it didn't wake Link up so he put his hand on Link's arm. ''Hey...'' He said when Link moved.

Sleepily, Link turned his head to look at Rhett. ''Hey...'' He said back. he smiled a little. He was expecting Rhett to just ignore him, this was a pleasant surprise.

''Let's talk in the morning. We both need some sleep now so maybe you wanna change into something more comfortable?'' Rhett suggested, looking at Link’s clothes and shoes.

Link nodded but then remembered the small furball in front of him. He turned a little, letting Rhett see her. ''Something's wrong with her.'' Link said quietly. His happiness about Rhett's mood changed back into worry

Rhett leaned in, taking a closer look. Jade was breathing hard and Rhett touched her back, it felt warmer than usual but that could be from Link snuggling her.

''She didn't come to the door when I came home and I looked for her everywhere and called her name and then she walked very slowly towards me. She even tried to wag his tail but...'' A tear rolled down on Link's cheek. The idea of losing Jade was unbearable. ''She looked so tired, Rhett... She could barely walk... I carried her here.'' His voice was quivering.

Rhett tried to stay strong but it hurt him too. He knew Jade wouldn't have many years left to live but it wasn't like he was waiting for _the day_ either. Rhett saw the sadness in Link's eyes. Link loved the dog, probably more than Link loved him? A silly thought but it wasn't so far fetched.

''Did you call the vet?'' Rhett asked softly.

''No... I... If this is it... I wanna her feel safe in my arms 'til the end. Not take her to some cold, sterile room with people and other animals she doesn't know. I don't want her to be scared in her last moments...''Tears rolled freely down Link's face, he couldn't finish the sentence.

Rhett understood what Link meant but hoped it was something other than what Link was fearing. ''Yeah, but maybe it's something else? I can make the call and tell the same thing you just told me''

''You think it could be something else?'' Link’s tear filled eyes were glistening with growing hope.

''Yes, maybe it's a common cold or... Uhmm, maybe she ate something bad.'' Rhett smiled and squeezed Link’s arm, comforting him.

‘’Yeah, yes! Of course, I was just so… I’m always so fucking selfish. Please, call. Now!’’ Link turned onto his back and then into sitting position, careful not to make the bed move, he didn’t know how much in pain Jade was and didn’t want to make it worse.

Rhett dug out his phone from his jeans’ pocket and scrolled down to the vet’s emergency number. It rang a couple of times and a woman’s voice answered. Rhett explained the situation and she told him to bring Jade there immediately. 

Link wasted no time getting the dog crate and gingerly picked up Jade and placed her on the soft blankets within.

Link went into the backseat with her and talked to her softly during the entire ride. Rhett was as worried as Link was but he did his best to focus on the road. He was glad he hadn’t drank more than a couple of beers that night. He would have hated himself if he had gotten drunk after what happened with Link earlier and then walking in on a situation like he had.

At least in these hours at night there was no traffic and they reached their destination quickly, only half an hour drive but it seemed longer with the little patient in the backseat.

They both went into the examination room with Jade. The vet was an elderly gentleman who seemed to be tired, judging by the bags under his eyes but he was very polite and kind. He listened as Link described in detail the past few hours.

Rhett just stared at the scene in front of him. His mind had been somewhere else for the whole night and now there was this unexpected situation he was in. He didn’t really hear Link speak, but he saw his distress and it made him feel bad. There were times when he couldn’t understand why Link behaved the way he did and he wished he would change, but then he saw moments like this he knew Link was a good man. Deep down he was a person too, with real feelings. Rhett had forgotten that. He regretted his words, he needed to offer the man love, not judgment. But what Link had done tonight was too much. Rhett needed to do something, and hopefully something they could both enjoy. Rhett had some ideas but none of those mattered until they knew what was wrong with Jade.

‘’Rhett? Earth is calling.’’ Link said, seeing Rhett was staring at some spot on the table where Jade had just been. 

‘’Huh, what? What did he say?’’ Rhett felt his cheeks redden. He had totally missed what the vet had said.

‘’And I thought I was worried. Oh, my poor baby.’’ Link hugged him. ‘’He suspects that Jade swallowed something that she can’t digest. He is taking x-rays of her now. We can go wait outside.’’ Link said. he didn’t sound that worried anymore.

Rhett nodded and wrapped his arm around Link’s waist and together they walked to the waiting room. Both could hear some occasional barks from the back room where the vet had other little furry patients staying the night. Link hoped he could take Jade home and not leave her here.

‘’I think she is gonna be okay.’’ Rhett said when they sat down on the waiting room couch. Link leaned his head against Rhett’s shoulder, sighing deeply. He put his arm across Rhett’s belly and dug his hand inside his jacket. He closed his eyes as they waited, 

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Link whispered. He had said it many times that night but now he meant it more than ever. He was happy Rhett was there. He was happy that Rhett was a voice of reason in his life and made him realize maybe Jade needed medical help and not just comforting arms. Link wondered if that was his case too. He shook the thought out of his head when they saw the examination room’s door open and the vet stepped out. Link sat up, anxiously waiting for the news.

‘’Seems like she has swallowed a small ball. It’s been there for at least a day since it has moved into the intestinal tract. She will need a surgery to get it removed and we’re preparing her right now. It has to be removed immediately before her condition will get worse.’’ The vet explained. Link nodded frantically, his eyes wide open after he heard the word ‘surgery’, there were always risks involved in surgery.

‘’You can go home. This will take a while and we need to keep an eye on her after the surgery, in a case of complications. We will inform you if something changes and if everything goes well you can come pick her up tomorrow afternoon.’’

‘’Can… Can I see her before we go?’’ Link asked. 

Rhett saw that Link’s legs were shaking. He was so nervous and worried. Rhett got up from his seat as well and put his hand on Link’s back, letting him know he was there to support him.

‘’Yes, of course.’’ The vet said and went back into the room, Link following him.

**~~~*~~~**

Both of them were exhausted by the time they got back home. Link hated the fact they had to leave Jade there, but she would be sleeping from the anesthesia anyway and the vet would call them if something came up. Link tried to relax and trust that the vet knew what he was doing.

Link went to brush his teeth and changed into loose boxer shorts and an old t-shirt before heading to bed. Rhett followed him soon after. Without a word he put his arm around Link and spooned him. Link felt safe like he hoped Jade had felt safe when he had spooned her earlier. It took a while from both of them to fall asleep, but it happened eventually.

Link woke up the sounds coming from the kitchen. Immediately he checked his phone if there were any missed calls from the vet. He was glad to see there were none. He hadn't slept very well and it was nearly impossible that he would have missed the call but he wanted to be sure.

He used the bathroom and followed the noises to the kitchen, to see Rhett making breakfast. Bacon and eggs in the pan, the toaster loaded, and fresh coffee dripping into the pot. ''G'morning.'' Link said and went to sit down at the table. This time he didn't reach for his cereal box but took a plate and waited for the eggs and bacon to cook. He needed all the extra energy he could have.

Rhett filled their plates and sat down. He was amazed how Link started to consume the large breakfast in front of him. Rhett still intended to have a talk with him but the way Link looked just after he had woken up made it difficult. Link’s hair was tousled up, his eyes were still sleepy and he was over-chewing the bacon strips he had on his plate. It was an incredibly cute sight. Rhett could easily just forgive him the last night, but he wouldn't. He would wait until tonight, they needed Jade back home first.

**~~~*~~~**

''She is asleep now.'' Link informed as he closed the bedroom door to give the small dog some peace and time to heal. The incision from the surgery wasn’t very large but she would still need to rest to fully recover.

''Good, good...'' Rhett said, scratching the back of his head and fingering the short hair there. ''Link? Would you join me into the living room for a moment, hmm?''

Link tilted his head to the side. ''Sure...'' From the tone of Rhett's voice, Link could tell he couldn't say 'no' if he had wanted. He followed Rhett to the room and sat on the couch. Rhett stood directly in front of him. Link wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous about the other man looming over him.

''Now that we know Jade is gonna be okay, we need to talk about the other events that happened last night.'' Rhett folded his arms, attempting to make himself look serious but kind of failing at it. 

Link wasn't fully convinced of Rhett's stern voice but still, he couldn't look up. He deserved this, he deserved any punishment Rhett was going to give him and he would accept it, whatever it was. Part of him had hoped that maybe Rhett would forget it since Jade was sick but this was okay too. Link lifted his legs up on the couch and hugged them against his chest. 

''This has to be the last time you do that, to Keith especially.'' Rhett said calmly.

Link nodded. ''Yes, I promise.'' That wasn't hard to promise. He knew it had been a bad idea from the start but the cravings... It didn't matter now. It seemed silly to even think that it was somehow important to get fucked hard. No matter what the cost was.

''Look at me and say it.'' Rhett raised his voice a little, getting Link's full attention again.

Link hesitated for a second and then looked up. He was ready for this. He needed to stop teasing Rhett's friends. That would be the first step. ''I promise. I won't do that anymore.''

''Good. I believe you.'' Rhett stared right into Link's soul and Link felt goosebumps forming on his arms.

''Thank you.'' Link said quietly.

''You won't get Robert involved in this either. I know you don't like him but you're gonna act like a good neighbor in his presence.''

Link gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure if he could keep that promise. Every time Link saw him he wanted to slap him, and he would also be a great guy to abuse him in the ways he desired. Not giving a shit about him and just taking what he wanted... Stopping himself, Link felt disgusted by his own thoughts. He needed to change. He focused back to Rhett.

''I’ll behave if you promise not to invite him here too often.''

''Sounds reasonable.'' Rhett nodded. He sat beside Link and turned the TV on.

Link frowned. He turned his head to look at Rhett. ''Is that it?'' He slapped himself mentally for asking. Rhett hadn't mentioned anything about punishment and now Link reminded him of it.

’'No. Something will happen, but I want to see you keep your promises first.. Oh, and I forgot to add. You will do everything I ask you to do, without complaining. I won't be too harsh or demanding since I know you're going through a lot because of Jade but still...''

Link blinked slowly. He liked Rhett this way but usually in the bedroom. The way Rhett talked was not showing any hints of it being about sexual interactions. ''Okay...'' He simply said. _This must be the weirdest punishment I've ever gotten and I've seen a lot..._

Rhett put his arm on Link's shoulder and pulled him closer and silently they watched the TV together.

**~~~*~~~**

A week passed. Jade was healing and she was back to her normal self. Link was more than happy about it and he gladly spent more time at home and his photography had involved the little dog more than anything else. He had also looked up some dog yoga lessons on internet and tried them along his own normal yoga routines in the mornings.

He was enjoying his life with Jade, knowing she was healthy despite her old age. But he wasn't much enjoying his life with Rhett right now. For a week all that he had received were cuddles and kisses, nothing more. He wasn't sure if Rhett was waiting for his breaking point or his own. Rhett had given him hints that he would gladly get some, but there were no signs that he would give anything back to Link.

Link figured out what his punishment was. Rhett was treating him like a housewife. The bastard knew it was the worst thing to Link. But Link had decided to ignore it. He knew it couldn’t last forever, and Rhett said Link would get something he had wanted if he complied.

A couple more days passed and the Super Bowl was on. Link had done everything Rhett asked in the past days, which wasn't much but still, Link was getting frustrated. The promised treat had not been mentioned in a while.

Link was getting really tired of the game Rhett was watching. No matter how much he grunted and sighed and switched his position to make Rhett notice him. At least he was pretending he didn't see Link's desperate pleas for attention.

Link finally gave up. Rhett was going to watch the game no matter what he was doing. Link couldn't focus on the game anymore, instead, he looked at Rhett who was slouched on the couch, his legs spread, one arm behind his head and the free hand holding a bottle of beer. _This is it, you're living with ''a suburban dad'' who is only interested in being a couch potato._ Link shook the thought out of his head. This wasn't Rhett, this was just a punishment. 

When the commercial break started, Rhett finally looked at Link. He held up his beer bottle and shook it in front of Link's face. ''Could you fetch me another one, honey?'' He grinned.

Link frowned and glared at Rhett. Link knew he was pushing his buttons. He had promised not to snap after what he did and he knew he deserved this treatment but it still made his blood boil. Silently he grabbed the empty bottle from Rhett's hand and got up from the couch. He walked past Rhett and into the kitchen to get another bottle. He thought about getting a bottle for himself too but he wasn't allowed, though the idea of what Rhett would do if he did was intriguing, but Rhett had said it wouldn't be anything that Link was expecting, probably just the opposite. _No sex._ Knowing Rhett he would be watching him like a hawk so Link wouldn't be able to have a little joyride with his toys either.

Link grabbed one bottle and returned to the living room. The victorious smile on Rhett's face annoyed him. He was standing right in front of Rhett as he twisted the bottle's cap off and flicked it on the floor. Rhett’s smile continued on his lips when he reached to grab the bottle from Link. Instead of giving the bottle to Rhett, Link took one step back and looked at Rhett down his nose, fire in his eyes. He brought the drink to his own lips and took a long drink of it, sighing audibly after. 

Rhett tilted his head to the side and squinted. 

''Oh, am I in trouble, sir?'' Link smirked. Before Rhett could answer Link straddled him on the couch. He adjusted himself to sit on Rhett's lap. It was more like grinding himself than adjusting but that was just his nature. Link took another sip from the bottle and without hesitation he pressed his lips against Rhett's, forcing his tongue in. He grinned into the kiss when he felt Rhett's hands caressing his sides and the small of his back. Link was already breathing heavily, Rhett's big hands on his body made him wild and when they traveled even lower to cup his ass. He moaned into the kiss.

Link's hand made its way between their bodies and slowly to Rhett's crotch. Link massaged him roughly, now constantly whimpering into the kiss. He was hopeful for more now that Rhett was actually responding to his touches.

Link was already getting lost in all the sensations then shocked when Rhett abruptly pushed him away. ''The game continues.'' He nodded towards the television. Link couldn't get a word out before Rhett continued. ''And I’ll take the rest of this, even though it tasted really good on your tongue.'' taking the beer bottle from Link's hand. 

''Come on, Rhett.'' Link climbed out from Rhett's lap but he stayed in front of him, blocking his view to the TV. ''I know you want this.'' Link spoke with confidence, a playful tone in his voice too. He ran his hand along his chest and to his groin, cupping his growing erection through his jeans. It didn't affect Rhett, instead, he was just trying to watch the game.

Link wasn't giving up now, he dropped onto his knees and crawled to Rhett, and put his hands on Rhett's thighs. Not wasting time he put his mouth on his crotch, kissing and licking the hardening cock beneath the fabric. 

Rhett was acting like he didn't notice it at all. But it was just an act, the situation in his pants revealed his interest. He even celebrated the goal happening in the game like he was ignoring what Link was doing.

Link took it a little further and began to open Rhett's jeans. After the button, he unzipped the jeans slowly and reached his hand in to pull out the delicious treat he was going to have. He got himself even closer, his knees pressing against the couch now. He licked his lips as he watched the big cock in his hand. He looked up only to see Rhett still watching the game. Link brought his mouth to the cock and ghosted his lips along the lengthy shaft before closing the tip between his hungry lips. He sucked the tip gently, swirling his tongue on the small opening. He felt Rhett squirm under his touch and he took his cock deeper into his mouth, almost all the way to the base.

He tasted the pre-cum that oozed out and he pulled the cock out of his mouth to lap every drop of it, savoring its taste. He licked the underside of Rhett's cock strongly and took it fully into his mouth again, sucking more eagerly now. _Yeah, baby, let me do this... We both need this..._

Rhett's hand found its way to Link's hair, pulling it gently. Link could hear him hiss through his teeth and Link knew Rhett wouldn't be able to push him away now. But he couldn't be more wrong. Rhett's grabbed his hair harder and tugged it, keeping the needy mouth away from his cock. Link whimpered from frustration and he tried to get back to sucking the juicy cock in front of him.

''Okay, slut. Get up and get in the room.'' Rhett snarled.

Link didn't need to hear it twice, he jumped up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were glimmering from the lust. _Finally!_

Rhett got up from the couch while his cock was still hanging out, and placed his beer on the coffee table. He pushed Link from his shoulder to make him move. Link's eyes were fixated on the hard cock but he turned around when Rhett pushed him again. 

Rhett gave him a hard slap on his ass, making Link yelp and giggle after. He hurried to their newly renovated playroom. He pushed the door open and went in, making a quick twirl around the pole in the middle of the room.

Rhett sat on the bench. ''Get your clothes off and come finish what you started, whore, or you're not getting anything.''

Link turned around, popping his ass out. He put his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans. He wiggled his hips and slowly pushed his pants down along with underwear. He looked over his shoulder. It made him tingle all over when he saw Rhett staring at his ass. He let out a breathy moan, imagining Rhett fucking him hard from behind. _Oh, please..._

He removed rest of his clothes and walked to Rhett, swaying his little hips as he did so. He kneeled in front of him and put his mouth on Rhett's cock again, sucking him like a good boy.

''Okay, enough.'' Rhett put his palm on Link's forehead and pushed him away. ''You've been good. You deserve your treat now. Get yourself ready. I'm gonna be back soon.'' Rhett got up and left the room, shutting the door tightly. 

Link went to the drawer full of toys and he was like a kid in a candy store as he picked himself a nice size vibrator to open himself up. He laid on the bench of the other side of the room. He reached for the bottle of lube near him and applied it to the plastic cock.

If he wasn't blinded by his lust he would have wondered why Rhett needed to leave the room. But now it wasn't important.

He was getting lost fucking himself with the fake cock when he heard Rhett coming back. Shamelessly, he kept thrusting the toy within himself while Rhett watched. Oh how he loved Rhett watching him...

''Okay, baby. Get up and let's get you there.'' Rhett nodded towards the swing on the other corner.

Link stopped touching himself and put the vibrator aside. He could have screamed he was so thrilled. He went to kiss Rhett quickly, making their hard, naked cocks touch each other, mixing both of their pre-cums together to a perfect cocktail Link would drink anytime.

Rhett helped Link on his back into the swing. Link lift his legs up and put them onto the chains which were attached to the ceiling. He noticed Rhett's hungry gaze landing on his revealed asshole. Link chuckled under his breath and wrapped his hands around the chains on both sides of his head. ''Okay, show me what you can do, big boy.'' Link cooed.

''You think it’s going to be this easy?'' Rhett smirked. He stepped back, enjoying the confused look on Link's face. Rhett went to one drawer and pulled out a few items Link couldn't see. 

''Ooh. Can't wait.'' Link shifted excitedly, exposing his needy hole even more. 

Rhett had something in his hand when he walked to behind Link's head. ''First, let's cover those baby blues.'' Rhett sounded like he was humming some song, concentrating on his work.

Link had nothing against being blindfolded. He wasn't exactly excited for it, but it didn't bother him either. He would rather watch his gorgeous boyfriend's concentrated, sweaty face while he was making both of them feel good.

Rhett dragged the red silk scarf over Link's naked torso before gently wrapping it around his head, making sure it was tight enough so Link definitely couldn't see anything. He waved his hand over Link's covered eyes and continued humming the tune he had before when Link didn't flinch.

''Someone is really getting into their character, I gotta say. I'm impressed, McLaughlin.'' Link grinned lopsidedly, still feeling cocky. 

''Cute how you still think you're in charge even after a week of being my bitch,'' Rhett stated quietly.

''What?'' Link had heard him but he couldn't see Rhett, and he wasn't sure if it was meant to be playful or dominant... He gulped and his cock twitched, laying hard and needy against his belly.

''Shhh.'' Rhett put his finger against Link's pouty lips, then slightly moving it to feel the softness. Link touched the finger with the tip of his tongue and Rhett pulled his hand away. ''You're getting your mouth filled soon enough, don't worry, baby.''

After the finger was gone, Link licked his lips like a cat who had just got milk. He sighed and was left for waiting for another touch. He heard Rhett moving in the room again, now going to the other end of him. Next thing he felt was Rhett's strong hands grabbing his thighs from the underside, pushing them apart even more.

''Look at you... I can't believe what a slut you are. Your hole twitching for me... Your cock leaking and I haven't even done anything yet.'' Rhett's low voice made Link shiver.

''Please, please, please... Touch me.'' Link demanded in hushed tone.

''Always so impatient, tsk tsk tsk.''

Link heard Rhett pop open a bottle of lube and it eased his nerves a little bit. This situation reminded him of the past and it thrilled him. He knew he should be ashamed but he wasn't.

Rhett's lubed up fingers circled against Link’s asshole and then one finger pushed in, coating his insides with the lube before pulling his hand away. ''We don't wanna get you too loose. I want to feel you stretch around my cock.'' Rhett said calmly, pulling a tiny moan out of Link.

Link didn't have anything against that idea. He loved the feeling of a little pain, that way the pleasure felt even better.

''But before that...'' Link could feel Rhett move again and then something being placed on his head, he guessed them to be headphones. ''I need you only to feel.'' Rhett continued and Link was right with his guess with them to be headphones placed on his head when the music started playing. Rhett put the volume high enough so Link couldn't hear anything but the music anymore. He had sweat forming on his forehead. Rhett took away two of his senses, he wouldn't be able to predict anything that Rhett had planned for him now. It was exciting.

He flinched when his legs were grabbed again. Then he felt the tip of Rhett's cock on his hole. This was good and definitely what he was comfortable with and what he was waiting for. Rhett pushed into him slowly. Link didn't know how loudly he moaned as he was stretched open with the thick cock. He was sweating more than a little now.

Rhett didn't take his time before he was fully inside and used the swing to make Link bounce on his cock hard and wild for a few minutes. 

Link was close and all he could feel was Rhett's cock and there was nothing to complain about that. His cock twitched and released another load of pre-cum onto his belly. Link felt it trickle down on his side. His moans became higher and possibly even louder, he wasn't sure, he couldn't hear them. He was so close already... 

And then Rhett stopped everything. He pulled out but his hands were still on his thighs.

Link jolted when he felt a third hand caress his cheek. ''Huh?'' Link was utterly confused. His mind was spinning from the lust and now there was a third person in the room. For a moment Link thought he must be imagining things but the situation became very real when Rhett pushed his cock back in, slowly.

Link closed his mouth quickly when he felt something warm against his cheek and then something wet. Someone's cock was there while Rhett was inside him. He was overwhelmed. He wanted to know who it was, he wanted to see Rhett's face and read his thoughts. Link turned his head away when the stranger's cock touched the corner of his lips. It didn't matter much since the unfamiliar pair of hands pulled his head back and made it loll over the swing and the wet tip of the cock was pressed against his sealed lips.

He couldn't hear or see so Rhett released one of Link's legs and placed his hand on Link's stomach, rubbing it, telling it was okay.

Link parted his lips and a second after his mouth was filled fully. He didn't gag, this cock wasn't as big as Rhett was, but it was big enough. 

Link was good at this, his gag reflex basically non-existent. As Rhett (and others) had said to him many times; he was made to do this. He could taste the saltiness and bitterness of the pre-cum of the other man. He pressed his tongue to the shaft and the stranger started to move. It took a while before Rhett and the other man found a rhythm fucking him simultaneously. 

Link wanted to see Rhett's face more than anything. He wanted to see if he was looking angry for sucking someone else's cock or would his eyes be hooded from lust as he watched the cock disappear into his wet mouth?

Either way, Link was loving every minute of this. He loved his body being used by two hungry men as they pleased. He was definitely made for this and he felt content.

Two hands grabbed the sides of his head and he was forced to stay still as the stranger filled his throat and mouth with hot cum. Link swallowed as much as he could around the cock before it was pulled away from his mouth. The man wiped the cock onto Link’s cheeks before moving away from him. Link’s head was spinning from the taste of fresh cum on his lips and all the blood filling his head for it hanging upside down. Rhett was still pounding into him as Link laid limply on the swing.

Rhett grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him up, making Link dizzy from a sudden change of his position. the headphones were ripped off from his head and he heard Rhett saying: ''Hold you balls so our friend can see how good your greedy ass takes my cock''

Link did as he was told. He almost lost it right then and there. He was incredibly sensitive now that he knew they were being watched. 

‘’Yeah, Link, let go. Show me how you cum.’’ Rhett said between the hard thrusts.

Link concentrated on the feeling of Rhett’s cock sliding in and out of him repeatedly. Everything was so slick and wet and _nasty_. Link whimpered and squeezed his balls, making himself cum all over his flat, sweaty belly. His whole body was trembling from the intense orgasm. His legs were spasming and he couldn’t stop moaning as Rhett was still pounding into his now overly sensitive hole. The taste of another cock was still present on his lips as he licked them. 

Rhett had never fucked him this hard, the swing gave him much more power to move Link onto his cock. 

The chains of the swing clinked when Rhett stopped it from moving to spill everything he had inside Link’s asshole. ‘’Fuck yeah, slut… That’s it, take it all you filthy whore.’’ Rhett growled as his cock kept emptying itself. So much cum…

Link was a panting mess, laying on the swing when Rhett pulled out. The cum trickled out and Link felt fully satisfied. he had no idea how much time had passed when his blindfold was finally removed. It took a while his eyes to adjust to the lighting. Link couldn’t move at all. he was so spent, he had no energy left. He looked around the room and he saw only Rhett there. he felt slightly disappointed for not knowing who the third person was, but now all he cared about was Rhett getting him off the swing and carrying his tired body to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️
> 
> The Game is not just the name of the fic but it's the game for you too and now it's time to vote! Only for one thing this time!
> 
>  
> 
> **1\. Does Link get to know who was the third person in the next chapter?**
> 
>  
> 
>  **A.** Yes
> 
>  **B.** No.
> 
>  **C.** Let's keep him guessing for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original pic of the banner by [_remembertherandler_](http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/%20) [_**here**_](http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/post/149292749960/cerulean-boys-for-the-lovely-and-wonderful)!


End file.
